OBJECTIVE: Project CHOICE is a model program to teach school children, school personnel, parents and related community organizations in Washington state about cancer prevention. The program will result in a comprehensive statewide plan for cancer education. APPROACH: a) Development of prototypes of cancer education materials for elementary and secondary schools and community organizations. b) Development of training programs for school and community instructors. c) Testing and evaluation of materials and training programs in pilot project area. d) Development of a plan of action for statewide implementation phase, if funding is available.